The invention relates to a load-independent control devices for hydraulic users such as hydraulic lift cylinders. Such control devices are used in hydraulic systems with intermittent operation which work on the principle of the load-sensing or the flow-regulation principle. An example of a suitable application would be for mobile machines with several hydraulic users.
In the known control devices for this purpose, the switching functions are linked directly with the volume flow control from and to the hydraulic user; i.e. they are dealt with through a single hydraulic component. This results in a restriction of the dynamics and precision of the control functions of the hydraulic component. For example this results in disadvantages for the response behavior to the extent that when the user line leading to the user is connected, a gradual buildup of pressure can always occur in the user line.